Spanning years and continents
by maipigen
Summary: This is it, isn’t it? I can’t die now - there’s too much to live for… Dad…Where are you, you’re always nearby to save me…Wallace? Is that you crying? I try with all my might to reach out and comfort my best friend, but I can’t – why are people screaming?


_Disclaimer same as always. Don't own and if the real series had ended like this I doubt I would want to. The title isn't mine either, I borrowed it from Logan Echolls himself, who stole it from William Thackeray._

* * *

**A/N takes its beginning in the quad of Neptune High, where Lucky the crazy janitor brought a gun to work, but unlike in the series here it had live ammunition with terrible results…**

* * *

**Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic**

This is it, isn't it? I can't die now - there's too much to live for… Dad…Where are you, you're always nearby to save me…Wallace? Is that you crying? I try with all my might to reach out and comfort my best friend, but I can't – my arms feels so heavy… Who is that? Why are people screaming?

…

I'm cold…why is it cold? This is California, it's not suppose to be cold…I don't…It doesn't matter.

Wait, I know that voice…Logan? You sound so different, so young and scared… that can't be right; nothing scares you… I try to say what I've never said to you…I love you…more than anything …I'm sorry…I…

I can't breathe…

"Just try to take a deep breath V, it's gonna be okay, don't panic…The blood is making it harder for you to breathe, just hang on, 'kay?" Weevil's voice echoes from above with a never before heard tone to it. I didn't know he cared that much about anyone…

A cough interrupts my thoughts and as the numbness gives way for a flood of sudden pain I realize what my biker bad ass friend said.

Oh, so I'm choking in my own blood…Well, that sucks…

…

I try to open my eyes, but the blackness doesn't seem to wanna go away… I blink and briefly realize that my eyes are open, but blinded…

The fun just keep on coming, I suppose...

I feel a lone tear break free from my unseeing eyes and slide down my cheek… I want to see my friends… and my dad...the darkness is no longer soothing…

"She's trying to speak! Someone called 911?" The voice seems familiar, but way to foreign by its seriousness at the same time… I blink again and for a nanosecond I'm able to see.

Dick Cassablancas… He looks pale and his eyes are widened in shock… Why Dickie, are you sorry for me? I'm deeply touched…

As the blackness begins to reenter my vision my gaze falls upon Dick's eternal shadow…Cassidy…

…

"Argh," I moan in the burst of pain and feel something warm trail down my chest and into my armpit as I lay on the ground in the quad…

Blood.

The pain makes my confused mind stumble back into awareness and suddenly I know… Stupid sight work with me here!

A glimpse of the darker Cassablancas son is my reward. He stands frozen not fifteen feet away with blood spatters on his face and a weeping Mac on his arm, but his eyes tell me that I've finally figured it out…

He's the killer…not mine, but theirs…My classmates, who didn't deserve to die so young…And that Curly guy with the bad taste in shirts...He didn't deserve to die either...

Neither do I, I guess…but I have to let people know of his evildoing…

I desperately try to form words…

"Shh, Ronnie, save your breath…the ambulance is on its way…don't waste your strength, baby…"

Logan's voice doesn't calm me, but gives me the power to lift my arm a fraction to touch his face and somehow he understands what I want – he always got me…

His warm breathing falls over my face and for a moment I'm no longer cold, but warm and safe…

"What is it, honey?" his voice cracks at the last word and I know his heart is breaking like mine…

I open my mouth and feel the copper tasting blood leave and fall out of it down my chin.

"Cassidy…" I manage to bring forth from my lips…"killed them… Don't know…why…" I swallow some of the blood and immediately begin to cough…the pain change into a burning hole in my chest and I feel my entire body clench up in the painful tremors…

Something warm hits my forehead gently and I know it's Logan's salty tears…You don't cry Logan…Not for me, please…I never valued you like I should have…I…lo… Your voice brings me back from the darkness.

"What are you saying Ronnie…Don't do this; come on tell me the rest, please…"

I know you don't believe me; you're probably too shell-shocked by this whole damned event today…So am I…

I draw a shuddering breath and continue feeling a bit woozy in relief when the piercing pain doesn't grow.

"Something he's hiding…killed those in the…crash…Logan I l…"

His body is so close to mine and even though I can't see it, I feel him tensing up as the words reach his mind…

Please get my warning Logan, he'll never stop…don't get killed like them, like me…

From a distance I hear the ambulance coming…maybe I'm not gonna die…I'd like that...

"Wallace, did you reach Keith?"

I feel like laughing now that I've told Cassidy's secret…When did Dad become Keith to you Logan?

"He's on his way…" the sobbing voice sounds like nothing I've ever heard from my newest and bestest friend…Don't cry Wallace, you're the happy one, remember?

The throbbing pain in my body disappears and the numbness returns with a vengeance…with it is the cold and I know…I just know…

The darkness grows blacker and I clench my teeth – trying with all my might to hang on like they so desperately are begging me to…

A strong warm hand caress my cheek and I want to tell its owner what I never got to say…I love you…

"Logan…" the name escapes my lips as I exhale briefly…

…

I blink hard and reopen my eyes – ignoring their heaviness – and finally I get my wish… a few inches away…there he is.

My tormenter, my friend, my protector and my love.

He looks older already and I feel another tear fall from my eye as I accept that this will age him tremendously…break him.

I don't wanna die – I don't wanna leave him, especially like this…I never meant to hurt you, Logan…

Any of you…

His brown eyes are dark and he has tearstains on his cheeks. I see the blood I put on his face when I touched him earlier…

The world gets darker and my surroundings disappear… except his eyes…

I have to use my last strength to help him, to make him understand I cared as much for him as he did for me…

"Logan," my whisper is barely audible in the screaming and the oncoming sirens from the ambulance," you're the love…of…my life…"

His brown eyes widen and I know he heard me…

Which is good, 'cause I can't say it again…

I don't wanna die…

* * *

The many people surrounding the dark brown casket would have amused her, he just knows that.

His eyes fall on her dad. The balding man, who used to carry himself so self-confident – even after being abandoned by his two-timing wife, who didn't even bother to show up, and then being thrown out of the sheriff's department is now hunched over, like the weight of the world has become too much for him.

He knows the feeling.

His brown eyes glide over to her best friend. The black teen is weeping openly and it just proves to him that Veronica was right all along. The kid is too kind for this world, not like them at all.

His breath shudders suddenly and he closes his eyes, but quickly reopens them as the sight of her bloody body and terrified blue eyes immediately falls into his mind.

Will he ever escape that image, he wonders.

The priest keeps on talking about her as though he know her, but he doesn't. And it irritates the shit out of him.

A glimpse of lilac interrupts his annoyance and he turns his dry eyes on to Mac. She's sitting on the front row. Her grey blue eyes aren't dry. Hell, he doubts they've been dry ever since it happened.

He wishes he could cry again, but he knows it's fruitless.

Looking over her bent over frame to where his own best friend is standing his eyes rest briefly on the tall blonde man.

Veronica would laugh her ass of, if she'd known he'd be at her funeral. The young blonde is standing still and is looking somber and serious…more serious than he's ever seen before. Who knew the kid had it in him.

Then his eyes finally landed on his target…

You!

The brown hair was combed over to the side and his pretty boy features were molded into a mourning expression.

_"Cassidy…" Her bluish lips stained with her own blood had opened and revealed the truth to him…"killed them… Don't know…why?"_

He didn't know either, but he was gonna find out – it was her last favor to ask of him. And he sure as hell was gonna do it for her.

Always for her…

The familiar stinging in his eyes forces him to change his thoughts away from the regrets he had…Regrets of the time he spent with her best friend and could have used with her…Of the time he spent making her life miserable...oh, how he regretted that!

Soft music begins to play and people begin to sing their last song to Veronica.

He snorts…It's no use, she can't even hear it.

His still dry eyes remain on their target.

Cassidy Cassablancas…The real killer, not the disturbed Lucky, who hadn't meant to harm anyone and had instantly killed himself when he realized one of his bullets had hit an innocent bystander.

His eyes pierce the murderer and make him squirm uncomfortably even though he doesn't know who's watching him.

"You're next," he whispers and after making that promise his eyes returns to the last bed of his soul mate.

The casket looks way too big for that little woman, he smirks for a second at the thought and it's like he can feel her presence wash over him.

_"Logan, you're the love of my life,"_

The words both sooth and haunt him and his smirk turns into that emotionless mask he's worn ever since the paramedics had pried her dead body from his crushing embrace.

He turns away after one last menacing stare at Cassidy Cassablancas and disappears into the shadows where he's been standing ever since the memorial began.

A promise is whispered again as he vanishes

"You're next."

* * *

Keith Mars sits at his desk at the sheriff's department and is staring out into space. His deputies already know not to bother him today.

On the desk in front of the quiet man, who never laughs anymore, lays a newspaper.

Keith doesn't need to glance at the words on the frontpage anymore – he knows the article by heart already.

**_Yesterday Neptune lost yet another prominent figure from their midst._ **

_**27 year old bestselling author of the book; Epic Love, Logan Echolls has committed suicide. His long time friend NBA player, Wallace Fennell entered his premises and discovered the dead body.**_

_**A source from the Echolls staff revealed that the young writer had been acting much happier since it was discovered, by the aid of Echolls himself, that Cassidy Cassablancas was responsible for the horrible deaths in Neptune 9 years prior. **_

_**Three days ago the young murderer was sentenced to 3 life sentences in prison without possibility for parole. Our source reveals that Echolls had been waiting for the sentence with eagerness and seemed thrilled by the outcome, and happier than he'd been in a long time. **_

_**This is why the suicide has shocked the community.**_

_**Echolls last girlfriend, Hannah had this to say about his death**_

**"_Logan is where he wants to be; he's never been happy in the time I've known him. I have a pretty good idea of where he wanted to be, so please let him rest in peace."_**

_**Logan Echolls is to be buried next to his high school girlfriend, Veronica Mars, who was brutally killed by an insane school janitor 9 years ago, in three days. **_

_**And we ask you, dear readers to write in with your stories of him and thereby help keep his memory alive.**_

_**Rest in peace.**_

Keith Mars sighs and comes out of his mind to look down at the tiny folded piece of paper Wallace had brought him. A small sad smile graces his tired features and he gently puts the letter into the big framed picture of his only child.

He doesn't have to read it; he already knows it by heart

_Hey Mr. Mars_

_We got him; I'm gonna go tell her that. I'm sorry to do this to you, but come on, man; you already know why I'm doing this._

_Our love is epic -__Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic…_

_Confused? Well, I guess you had to be there. _

_Live well man, she would've wanted you too._

_Logan_

_p.s. To love and win is the best thing…to love and lose the next best!_

* * *

_**A/N This is a oneshot, never again will I kill of Veronica like this (or Logan for that matter)…It may come close but still not like this. Sorry for the dramatic/ tragic story, I just needed to write it I just got a call from my doctor with somewhat bad news…I might be sick…still hoping that the tests will be negative, but my mood just fit this story. Please tell me what you think of the writing style and the overall story, please;) I promise never to do it again! **_

**_Ditte Mai_**


End file.
